Advent of the Storm
by leoku123
Summary: Since before the time of ninjas, everything has been done in clusters of three. What would if like the tomoes of the Sharingan and the elements of the storm, Kaguya possessed three children? How would that affect our hero?


**He Whom the Storms Obey**

Summary: Since before the time of ninjas, everything has been done in clusters of three. What would if like the tomoes of the Sharingan and the elements of the storm, Kaguya possessed three children? How would that affect our hero?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Bleach, or frankly even a laptop at the moment, so don't sue me.

A/N: Hey this is my second story but frankly the better one lol. Read and review, but be nice please, I'm an amateur writer. The story is going to start off slow and OC until we get closer to canon. At that point, Naruto finally makes his debut and you guys will enjoy the fruits of your labor. Just be patient. Until then I will hope to intrigue you with some dope pre-canon action :).

Chapter 1: The Dragon of Storm

A single step rung out.

Another step.

Then a third step finally brought her to a cluster of three.

She was a woman of unparalleled beauty. Gorgeous milky white skin protected muscle, tissue, organ, and bone. Extraordinary keratin fibers made up her smooth perfect hair. It trailed behind her like a waxen royal carpet yet despite it, not a single speck of dirt clung to it. Twin two-inch horns grew from her head. Within her head, two white expanses, adorned with only a single grey pupil, scanned the three before her. A third eye sat on her forehead, a crimson color with four concentric rings and three tomoes upon each. A kimono befitting a goddess draped over her body protecting her modesty with 6 magatama on her collar. Otsutsuki Kaguya was her name.

Kaguya's third step brought her right in front of her three children.

"Hasora, Hagoromo, Hamura." Kaguya's melodious voice rang out in the clearing. Obediently the aforementioned three turned their attention to their mother stoically and as one.

The first and eldest of the triplets possessed a perfectly crafted dark amethyst braid that hung to just below his rear. Two manicured bangs framed the side of his face which, for a five year old, was quite angular. Similar to his hair, two amethyst orbs laid within his sockets. Just like his mother, two small horns protruded from his forehead. He wore a simple brown monks robe adorned with the same 6 magatama as his mother. Otsutsuki Hasora. The second and middle child was identical in every way to his elder brother barring his hair and eyes. Lavender eyes with concentric rings were inlaid within his head, which held innumerable follicles of reddish-orange hair. Otsutsuki Hagoromo. The final and youngest of the three possessed most of his mother's features, including her two main eyes and the ivory white hair, though his hair stopped at his waist. Otsutsuki Hamura.

"Kaa-sama?" Hasora inquired. A light smile dusted his mother's face at the query.

"You have had your 5th birthday and I have determined that now is the time to begin your training. Unfortunately, Hasora, it seems you haven't inherited the powers that I expected you to, if you inherited any at all. Hagoromo and Hamura both inherited my eyes." Authoritative. Powerful. Tinged with only a hint of sadness. Hasora's head hung at the revelation and his brothers looked on in concern.

"Naruhodo. Sorry for disappointing you Kaa-sama." With that Hasora turned and began to leave when her voice halted his retreat.

"I did not say you had no powers at all. In fact, I believe you have the greatest power of us all." Kaguya spoke up with no hint of deception. After all, what would she gain for overinflating her son's ego? She was not that type of parent. Hasora's eyes widened. "What do you know of chakra my little Sora-chan?" Hagoromo and Hamura snickered at the nickname until Kaguya trained her gaze on them. "Something funny Hago-chan, Mura-chan?" Both flushed red in embarrassment and shook their heads rapidly. "Good. Now Hasora, your answer?"

"Simply put, chakra is a bonding agent. It connects our souls and hearts together. In other words, it binds together our physical energy and spiritual energy in order to make it usable in combat or otherwise. We are the only ones capable of using this power. Each of us contains a reservoir of chakra known as our chakra pool. Automatically our chakra circulatory systems, or the pipes of chakra that run throughout our bodies, combine our physical and spiritual energy to create what is accessible for daily activity. It is possible to increase the usable level through training of the mind, body, and soul." Hasora elegantly explained. The smile that followed from Kaguya was nothing short of radiant. Hasora dipped his head in pure joy at his mother's reaction.

"Excellent. As you three know, the faster one's chakra moves the easier it is to access that well of chakra which in turn marries our energies. This is known as chakra control. What I have learned from observing you is that your chakra reservoir is impossibly high, your chakra control is impeccable, and the density of your chakra is simply awe-inspiring. To be frank, you possess more chakra than all three of us combined." Cue another widening of eyes, and a simple 'tch' from his brothers. "Given you didn't have access to a doujutsu at birth, the only plausible explanation is that it must be activated via stress and instincts. I've also noticed another peculiarity with your chakra. It grows without restraint, but because you are constantly around people with weaker chakra levels than you, your chakra has decided that you only need to hold enough to be slightly higher than ours. But where does that chakra go?" The wheels began turning in all of her children's heads, and she simply watched in muted amusement.

"Into his body." Hagoromo answered first.

"He doesn't have a chakra circulatory system." Snowballed Hamura.

"It simply flows…" The baffled reply of Hasora brought up the rear.

"Yes. What is accessible is enough to be on our level, but the rest is spread out to your organs, bones, tissue, marrow, skin, and muscles. Every part of your body possesses copious amounts of chakra to compensate for the lack of chakra in your pool. If my chakra is like dipping into a lake, yours is tantamount to bathing in an endless ocean."

"Woah." Three voices synchronized.

"I'm sure the three of you have also noticed that Hasora seems to possess the longest horns out of all of you. Frankly, I believe I have an answer to both phenomena. And it's my fault." Puzzling expressions greeted her comment.

"It started with my pregnancy. Simply put, I was attacked. Given that I was pregnant with the three of you, it weakened me considerably so I resorted to summoning the strongest summon that I could. An Aeon of gargantuan power, almost at my own level. He took the form of a dragon. But not just any dragon. No, he took the form of the Dragon King Bahamut, the only dragon I made a contract with. With him protecting me, my survival was assured. But there was a payment for his summoning. He didn't want human lives given he'd wiped out the human army with incredible ease. No…he wanted to pass on his power. With his tail, glowing with power, he touched the left side of my bump and imbued large amounts of his power into it before vanishing back to his own plane of existence. At first I simply dismissed it as protection during my pregnancy but I came to realize that was not the case. And today confirmed it. Hasora, Bahamut erased all traces of human DNA from your genes. Technically you are the son of myself, and well…Bahamut." All three simply gaped, incapable of forming words or even sounds. Ironically, he who the topic was centered around took the least time to recover.

"Are you saying-?"

"Yes, you are half-Dragon, half-God." Kaguya interrupted. Three 'THUMPS' followed her statement, and Kaguya could no longer hold in her amusement. Magical laughter filled the clearing with music as Kaguya doubled over in hysteria.

Upon the three awakening, they noticed that Kaguya was no longer the only being to occupy the clearing beyond them. Tall, dark-skinned, and unbelievably handsome, another man sat on a stump observing them. A royal amethyst and gold trimmed haori with the image of a dragon with ten wings and a tail printed on the back covered the man's shoulders. A sparse, yet somehow alluring goatee sat on his chin. Long dark amethyst hair with gold highlights matched the gold ringed amethyst orbs trained on them with slit pupils. A simple open dark crimson button up and loose black pants covered his special parts (AN: lol). A perfectly chiseled jawline and high cheekbones gave the man a regal yet not pompous look. Half an inch claws adorned his fingertips and exposed toes.

"So this is him?" He turned to Kaguya. All he received was a nod in return. His eyes once again trained on the children but stopped on Hasora and scanned him. As soon as Hasora made eye contact with the mysterious man, something changed. His eyes widened and a piercing migraine spread from his head to his eyes. Unprepared, Hasora gripped his head and cried out in pain. Nobody moved. The screams increased in volume as the boy suffered. His brothers began to adopt frightened and hopeless expressions realizing they couldn't help him. Still nobody moved. The screams once again heightened in pitch and volume and Kaguya narrowed her eyes ready to- A hand stopped her. Without even turning her head, she could see and feel the piercing eyes of the man telling her not to move. So she didn't. And suddenly the screams stopped. For three seconds nothing moved, no sounds were heard, the very wind did not blow; it was as if the very world had yielded to the presence of Hasora. Then, it happened.

BOOOOOM!

A tower of incredibly oppressive purple chakra roared to life with Hasora as its center. It reached high into the sky piercing the clouds and potentially the very heavens themselves. The shockwave of the sudden energy shot all four presences back at incredible speeds. Kaguya caught Hagoromo and left the man to catch Hamura.

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT IS THAT?!" Hamura hysterically screamed over the roar of the chakra.

"You haven't deduced it yet? Both of you had explosions of chakra too when your powers activated. Two sets of eyes widened.

"You're Bahamut aren't you?" Hagoromo accused. He received a nod. "So this tower is his activating powers? But that's…so much!" Another nod.

"He already had higher chakra then all of us, but now…it's immeasurable. However he absolutely no control of his powers so fortunately you'll all be relatively on the same level." Kaguya explained.

"No." Was Bahamut's input. He shook his head. "Where does that extra chakra go? His body and instincts have adapted to rerouting the rest of the excess chakra unneeded to match us into everywhere else."

"Kuso." Kaguya muttered.

"Once everything settles down and his instincts feed him the information he needs, I'm leaving and taking him with me."

"YOU CAN'T-" Hamura started. "Yes I can. Technically I marked him my heir 5 years ago this day. Because of that I do have this jurisdiction. Even I have no clue the extent of his power." Suddenly they all watched in awe as the chakra pillar began to split and change color. Three tendrils of chakra sprouted from the pillar. One blue, one green, and one yellow. They weaved together and met at the clouds to create a stormy grey. Miles and miles of sky became draped in dark clouds. The winds picked up, gaining speed with every passing millisecond, rain began to fall; some of it froze as lightning sparked and traveled amongst the clouds. Then as sudden as it began, it simply stopped. The winds calmed, the ice melted and mixed with the water; lightning flickered for just a few moments before dispersing, and thunder ceased its booming. Slowly but surely the pillar itself disappeared and what stood before them was a changed Hasora.

The original horns were twice as long and joined by two more horns from the side of his head that framed his face in two horizontal S's. His eyes which once were amethyst were now stormy grey with flecks of blue, gold, and green with a slit pupil. His braided pony tail was even longer, reaching mid-calf and highlighted with silver. Half inch claws adorned scale covered humanoid hands and feet. Amethyst scales crawled all the way up to his forearm and mid-thigh. Small curved spikes started from the crown of his head and started backwards down his back before making their way onto a tail as long as his body. The tail possessed a large, thin but deadly looking arrowhead nearly a fifth of the tail's length. The spine of spikes sat right in-between a set of incredible wings that spread out to their full wingspan happened to be over thrice his height. Looks of awe greeted his new appearance.

"Congratulations, you're a dragon." A truly draconic and bloodthirsty grin stretched across his face from ear to ear. His eyes glowed in response to his son's chakra.

A small smirk graced Hasora's face before the fatigue of releasing so much chakra at once kicked in and he fainted. Bahamut merely snickered in response. He then turned to Kaguya.

"If my senses are correct, I could pick out 5 elements: wind, lightning, water, storm, and ice. He's a storm dragon. I don't know if you caught it, but the tendrils of elements we saw before the storm started possessed absolutely no chakra. The pillar of chakra turned into the natural elements themselves right before our eyes. I'm guessing his doujutsu has something to do with that. If I'm correct, it gives him the ability to bend the very natural elements. In addition to that, the dragon blood in him allows him to combine the elements to create sub-elements. I'll need to take him you know."

Kaguya sighed in resignation. "Yes…there's simply nothing I can teach him. Take him. But please bring him back in 15 years. I need him to train with his brothers and get used to fighting with them for when _it_ comes."

"Kaguya. When I bring him back, he will be _stronger_ than it. Far stronger. Knowing Hagoromo and Hamura, the moment they realize the strength of their brother, they won't want his assistance in dealing with the Shinju. You know that."

"Hn." She turned her head back to her children. "Hasora will not be joining us for training. Instead he will be with his father for the next 15 years. In that time, both he and I will be molding the three of you into incredibly powerful warriors of no equal." At this point Hasora had regained consciousness and made his way to his feet while his draconic features began to recede. A determined fire made its way into all three sets of eyes before their posture and they spoke.

"HAI KAA-CHAN!" Hasora's eyes softened with sadness as he began to realize that he wasn't going to see his brothers for a long time. He made his way over to Bahamut without a word but shared a glace with his brothers. No words were needed. The three of them were going to get as strong as possible and once they saw each other again, it was on.

 **Eldritch Outskirts**

"Welcome to the land of dragons musuko." Bahamut said as they appeared out of a magical circle. Quadrupedal dragons circled the sky, Asian dragons twisted through the jungles, leviathans ruled the sea, and bipedal dragons flapped powerful wings and tails as they hunted. Mountains that reached into the clouds made homes for cave dragons, green forests reaching further than the eye could see provided prey for camouflaging dragons seeking to devour everything they could get their hands on. As soon as Hasora laid eyes on the dragons that lived there, all of his draconic features sprung forth, tail swishing in agitation, eyes narrowed and slit. Involuntarily a growl rumbled at the back of his throat. Suddenly, he roared. His roar drew the attention of every visible dragon and his eyes narrowed further. Wings flickered open in an attempt at intimidation, tail swaying, and claws poised. Bahamut chuckled before it turned into full blown laughter.

"Calm yourself my son." He then trained his gaze on the single dragon that gathered the courage to approach them. He was an unremarkable brown dragon with two pairs of wings on his back, legs like trunks, and a powerful-looking tail that was prepared for battle. Bahamut simply shook his head. Ten gargantuan wings burst from his back and twin tails made hypnotic motions, while several horns created a sort of thorny crown upon his head. Eyes slit, Bahamut's expression went from amusement to irritation and the sneer on his face conveyed that perfectly. Fists clenched and unclenched as claws slid their way out his hands. "You must be very young…or very stupid." His voice caused the other dragons to back up and return to their own business. Offended the dragon charged.

One move.

Just one move was all it took to end the offending dragon's life. Ironically, it wasn't Bahamut who made the move. No, it was Hasora. His tail covered in bright, blinding white lightning pierced the vulnerable underbelly of the quadrupedal dragon, a weakness bipedal dragons didn't possess. The tail slid out cleanly and Hasora flicked his tail to remove the blood, the look of pure wrath still present on his face.

"It seems both." Bahamut mused. At the sight of his draconic features, every dragon within rage bowed. "Rise, I simply wish to teach my son." One dragon, clearly elderly by the fading brown color of his scales, stepped forward.

"King of Dragons, the most powerful of all dragons, who is it that you brought to this realm."

"At ease Jörmungandr. He is no threat, for he is my son, Otsutsuki Hasora." Eloquent and respectful in the present of an elder Bahamut put his worries to rest. The older Midgard serpent simply did not have the power to worry about such things. And as such Jörmungandr dipped his head in acknowledgement. He then eyed the corpse. "My son took his life. He was foolish." Another nod. And such is the law of Eldritch. Bahamut began to usher his son away to where he planned to train him.

 **Northern Eldritch**

They arrived at a clearing of enormous size. Mountains laid in the distance but boulders of varying size littered the area (AN: Think Urahara Training Grounds). Bahamut turned to face his son with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"You ready kiddo?" Hasora merely tilted his head in confusion. "Dragons live in combat. We also learn best in combat. So I'll ask you once more Hasora-kun. Are you ready?"

"Um I guess?" Still confused, Hasora couldn't put a defense in time before his father's punch sunk into his stomach and sent him careening kilometers away straight into the closest mountain and through it.

"Mmh maybe I hit him too hard." He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ya think? And why the fuck do you keep coming here? I'm getting annoyed." A voice sounded out clearly deadpanning.

"Well to see you of course!" He spoke enthusiastically. Cue a sigh. The source of the voice came into view. She was a beautiful dark-skinned woman with long purple hair and golden slit eyes. She wore an orange top with white shoulder pads and black pants. A yellow scarf wrapped around her neck matching the yellow and purple arm and bicep guards on her arms. If one saw them from a distance they could easily be mistake for siblings. However the difference lied in the twin cat tails that swished behind her in 2 parts annoyance, 3 parts sarcasm, and 5 parts amusement. A nekoshou. "OHAYOOOOO Yoruichi-chan. How has your stay been?" A large smile illuminated the area before a large bolt of lightning flying at speeds far faster than the lightning his mother created sped towards the pair. Bahamut's smile only grew large as, without looking or changing expression, backhanded the lightning bolt to the side only to find a wind blade crashing into their position with no discretion. Out of the dust it was clear neither were injured but finally their attention was on the source of the elemental assault.

"You're an asshole you know that?" Hasora stepped forward and once again his appearance had changed. He was taller, his horns slightly longer and sharper, scales a shinier amethyst, but the biggest change was the swirling cross pupils that seemed to be lost in the storm of his eyes. Another pair of wings had sprouted from his back and his whole body seemed to spark with lightning and wind while water pooled at his feet. "I don't know this works but somehow this doujutsu keeps putting techniques into my mind. Like this one: Ouroboros." With a single step the water that had pooled out from underneath his feet spread out to make a mini-lake.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

With every step, pillars of water shot from the mini-lake before forming serpents that relentlessly charged at his father. Bahamut looked on in pride. However, the attack was ineffective. His foot smashed into the ground and an avalanche followed the literal mountains of earth in the form of spikes that crashed through every pillar of water.

Hasora wasn't deterred though. Hands clasped in mock prayer and eyes closed, he slowly spread his hands apart. In the gap of his hands, lightning sparked with incredible power. "Raikohou." Quickly pulling his hands the width of his shoulders, lightning sprung forth with unrelenting voltage plowing its way towards and through the earthen attack. In response his father simply puffed in his cheeks and breathed. Torrents of fire raced towards the lightning before they collided in an explosive orb. Hasora wouldn't accept the result of a tie, so as his father moved, Hasora's enhanced reflexes and bodily power allowed for him to release his moved just as his father made it to him. Wind swirled and caressed his fingers gathering at the tips.

"DESGARRON" He swiped his hand down and five fierce arcs of wind exploded from his fingertips. Bahamut's eyes widened in pride before curving his wings inward to protect him from the impact before pushing straight through the wind to land the punch that put Hasora out of commission.

"Hah he's already learned an attack for each of his base elements. Excellent." Yoruichi looked in shock.

"How is he that strong already?" Bahamut snickered.

"He's got my genes." Was his response.

"Wasn't mother stro-" Yoruichi started before being rudely interrupted.

"DETAILS, details." Bahamut exclaimed jubilantly waving a hand in his face. Yoruichi just sighed is exasperation before hanging her head in pure resignation. Hasora slowly managed to regain consciousness and drew the attention of both on-lookers.

"What hit me…oh yeah…you." Hasora deadpanned.

"Hey look at it this way…you're still alive!" A flamboyant gesture and laugh later, he witnessed both occupants develop a tick on their foreheads with surprising coordination. Yoruichi shook her head in exasperation and helped Hasora to stand. "Annnnnnywaaaaaaay, this is how your training will progress for the next decade and a half. As you can tell, your power stems from a combination of your draconic DNA and your doujutsu. You possess absolute control over wind, water, lightning, and storm. In addition you have access to Yin and Yang chakra and any combination of the six different natures. The DNA you inherited from me gives you draconic strength, durability, speed, etc. Since we only have 15 years together before I give you back to your mom, I'm going to beat everything into that little body of yours heh." A maniacal grin split his face in half and a harsh 'CRRRRK' sounded as he cracked his knuckles.

"Shi-"

"BOOOM!" Hasora was sent tumbling as his father's fist made contact with his face once more. In response lightning sparked, wind swirled, and water churned together as his eyes glowed in defiance.

Almost instantly, Hasora recovered and spread all four of his wings to full length, tail swishing viciously and found himself right back in front of his father. A clawed fist poised for attack gave away all intentions. However, his attack was completely ineffective. His father ducked underneath the outstretched fist before allowing one of his own to sink into the stomach of his son, halting all momentum and lifting him even further into the air. But before he could reach the zenith of his flight, a powerful roundhouse lashed out and connected with his side. Using the momentum of his roundhouse, Bahamut spun and sent a spinning roundhouse to the same area cause Hasora's eyes to widen and for him to once again go flying towards and through the immense boulders that littered the area.

"He's learning." Yoruichi intoned. Eyes traced Hasora's flight into the distance before they snapped to the left.

"Indeed. He recovered far more quickly this time around." Storm clouds gathered with incredible speed near the area Yoruichi was gazing before-

"Ranryū no Hōkō!" A vibrant turquoise beam of compressed storm energy burst from Hasora's direction on a one-track course with Bahamut. A smirk adorned his face before he lifted his right arm up towards the sky. Just before the beam collided into him he slashed downwards splitting the beam around him and Yoruichi who simply watched as both halves of the beam shot off towards different parts of the training ground. Two mountains were obliterated as the now beams crashed into them. Sitting within Bahamut's right palm was now a blade. It was an ordinary tachi with a shoji paneled tsuba and a worn leather handle. Flames raced up and down the blade.

For just a moment all fighting stopped. Hasora reappeared in front of Bahamut bleeding in various places and breathing heavily, but they noticed a change. The scales that previously reached up to his forearm had completed their ascension past his shoulders and moved downwards covering his pectorals. The scales that reached mid-thigh had now encased his entire legs and created a V just underneath his bellybutton before encasing his sides and joining with his pectoral scales. Hasora's eyes were back to their original slit pupil, but his iris was four-colored with the other ring possessing the stormy grey, the next being the yellow of his lightning, followed by the green of wind, and finally the ocean-blue of water.

"Excellent. Now that you can finally mold the storm, it's very likely this is the shape your eyes will stay. Good work Hasora for your first day. The first of many." Bahamut simply grinned his predatory grin only for it to widen as Hasora's own grin mirrored his own.

"Tch. All you dragons do is fight. Well given you adapt to combat I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Yoruichi simply shook her head and placed a hand on her hip.

"Um…who are you?" Hasora inquired meekly.

"Shihōin Yoruichi." Her response was as flat as her expression. "I'm a nekoshou."

"Oh! The cat people with two tails that can use senjutsu right?" Hasora's response came in earnest. Yoruichi's ears perked up at his childish but knowledgeable response.

"Ho? I'm impressed. Indeed that is whom I am. One of the last of all nekoshou, and by far the strongest. It's the reason Bahamut lets me stay in Eldritch."

"Naruhodo. Are you going to be teaching me too?"

"Mmmmmmmh kekkō. I don't have anything else better to do, and you're quite interesting." A Cheshire grin split her features.

"Arigatō Neko-sensei!" Yoruichi only sighed as Bahamut's booming laughter echoed out in the field.

"This is gonna be a long 15 years…"


End file.
